INCUBARE
by MyLittleRock
Summary: Susurros, golpes, caricias, gritos, posesión, duro, suave... Sakura sabía que algo no iba bien desde el momento que un sueño comenzó a torturarla, algo... alguien. (Lemon fuerte, lenguaje obsceno, violación.)
1. Susurros

**INCUBARE**

 _Incubare, en latín, yacer. Nombre dado a los demonios que atacan a las mujeres despertando los más bajos instintos y fantasías, merodean desde el medievo asaltando a las mujeres por las noches en sus camas, y no se sabe exactamente su aspecto, algunos creen que se presentan como enanos barrigudos, o seres altos y delgados cubiertos de pelo, incluso como pájaros de fuego. Pero la imagen más extendida es la de un hombre apuesto y bien vestido, con unos ojos que te absorven en su oscuridad._

 _Los íncubos atacan a todo tipo de hembras, sin importarles su edad, apariencia física o estado civil: lo mismo les da que sea guapa o fea, alta o baja, viuda, soltera o casada, embarazada o infértil, enferma o sana, ninfómana o anorgásmica: el caso es que sea mujer y que tenga una mínima energía sexual para alimentarse de ella, robándosela noche tras noche, de manera que el demonio se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte mientras su víctima (que, enganchada al placer, es capaz de dejar a su marido y todo para consagrarse al demonio) se debilita progresivamente, llegando en ocasiones a sufrir ataques al corazón o una muerte violenta ocasionada por el intenso placer sexual que su cuerpo, ya consumido, no soporta._

 **CAPITULO 1 Sueños...**

 _ **Corría por el bosque, tratando de esquivar las ramas que me golpeaban y me herían, mi respiración se agotaba y me dolía el pecho, me estaba persiguiendo, lo sentía, podía notar el aire gélido que se acercaba a mí por la espalda.**_

 _ **Las piernas comenzaban a fallarme, daba traspiés, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo pero notaba como no aguantaría mucho más. Una piedra mal puesta no ayudó, pues tropecé y caí de bruces. Mis pies, mis rodillas, mis brazos... estaba sangrando y me dolía, no podía más. Con el corazón en la boca giré lentamente hacía atrás la cabeza, no había nadie, solo espesa niebla.**_

 _ **Suspiré aliviada, pero duró poco pues unos brazos fuertes comenzaron a sujetarme por dentrás. Quise gritar pero no pude, y después, la oscuridad...**_

Me incorporé en la cama sudando y con la respiración agitada, otra vez ese sueño, me llevé una mano al pecho tratando de calmarme. Desvié mi mirada hacia el despertador, sólo quedaban 5 minutos para que sonara el dichoso despertador.

Suspiré cansada, apenas descansaba desde hace unas semanas. Me levanté de la cama lentamente, me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Me dirigí a la ducha, tenía que espabilarme o sería otro día de clases desaprovechado, y necesitaba sacar buenas notas, no podía permitirme bajar mi media.

Una vez en el frio baño comencé a desnudarme frente al espejo, cuando dejé caer del todo el pijama lo que ví reflejado en el espejo me dejó helada. Tenía moratones en el cuello, en el pecho, en los brazos, en las piernas... -¿Qué...?- Me dijé a mi misma tratando de contener el miedo y de darle una explicación con sentido.

Seguro que me dí con algo mientras dormia, trataba de convencerme a mi misma aun sabiendo que era muy dificil. Abrí el grifo, quería evadirme de todo lo que me estaba pasando, solo era una mala racha y una falta de hierro, eso podría explicar los moratones...¿No?

Cuando salí de la ducha me permití mi tiempo para secar mi largo cabello rosado, fijé mi vista en el espejo, ya llevaba en uniforme pero podía sentir las marcas de mi cuerpo, me ardían, además tenía unas ojeras espantosas, y con los ojos verdes destacaban mucho más.

El sonido de unos toques en la puerta de mi habitación me sacaron de mi trance, me acerqué lentamente y abrí dejando ver parte de mi cara asomada al pasillo.

-Señorita, ya tiene el desayuno abajo.- Dijo con una reverencia, asentí sin mediar palabra y abrí la puerta del todo, dejando pasar a la sirvienta para que recogiera mi cuarto. Baje por aquellas escaleras de marmol, notando el frió del mismo en mis dedos al rozarlos con la barandilla, recordé el frio que sentía en aquel sueño... aquella pesadilla horrible.

Odiaba aquella casa, la odiaba con toda mi alma, era fría, sin alma, oscura y lúgubre. Pero todas las generaciones de la familia habían vivido aquí. Entré en el comedor principal, adornado en maderas oscuras y vajillas de plata, no se podía ser mas hortera. Observé los retratos de los antepasados de la familia mientras me sentaba, me hubiera encantado poder conocerlos a todos y conocer sus historias.

De aquel maravilloso desayuno que había sobre la mesa apenas pude dar dos sorbos de zumo y un mordisco a la tostada. Aparté de mí la bandeja, me levanté de ahí y cogí la bolsa con los libros, que había al lado de la puerta principal.

-Señorita Sakura, su coche espera en la puerta si desea salir ya. Ya estan sus maletas cargadas.- Dijo el mayordomo de la casa, me sorprendía que todavía trabajase, tenia ochenta y doscientos años.

-Gracias...- Dejé que me abriera la puerta y recorrí el paseo de piedra hasta el Rolls Royce negro. Ahí esperaba el chofer, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese hombre me ponía de los nervios. Le saludé con la cabeza y me adentré en el coche, acomodandome en los asientos traseros de piel color hueso. Otro año encerrada recibiendo alguna llamada de vez en cuando como mucho.

Me puse los auriculares para pasar el viaje más rapido, no me gustaba viajar en coche, me mareaba siempre, asique me puse música para no pensar en ello, canción Maybe de Sick Puppies.

Canción tras canción, ya pude divisar el internado, el cual tiempo atrás había sido un convento, está la mayor parte reconstruida por un incendio que hubo hace más de 2 siglos, al parecer provocado por una de las novicias, pero no conocía más sobre la historia porque las monjas no querían que se supiera.

Cuando frenó el coche ahí estaban todos los alumnos, todos hijos de importantes magnates y empresarios, todos hablando de sus maravillosas vidas hundidas en frivolidades consumistas, seguramente sus vidas estarían vacias, solo sabían vivir rodeados de comodidades, a mi me hubiera gustado tener una familia normal, de las que desayunan, comen y cenan juntos, salen de excursión, pasan tardes juntas...

-¡SAKUUUUU!- Una voz aguda me sacó de mis pensamientos, ví a Ino correr hacía mí zarandeando su mochila mientras me saludaba, era rubia, alta, ojos azules, delgada... Tenía unas notas excelentes y provenía de una familia muy respetada, ah y era mi mejor amiga.

Cuando por fín me alcanzó me desplazó varios metros hacia atras, pues se lanzó sobre mí abrazandome, acabamos las dos en el suelo abrazadas, atrayendo hacia nosotras las miradas curiosas, divertidas y pervertidas de todos los alumnos que ahí se encontraban.

-Ino... Yo también me alegro de verte pero levantate porfavor.- Me reía de la situación, esta chica era así, le importaba todo poco y menos. Levantó la cabeza mostrando su brillante sonrisa y ayudandome a levantar.

Me volvió a abrazar moviendome de lado a lado. -Ay como me alegro de verte.- Dije devolviendole el abrazo.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones en Taipei? ¿Sienta bien salir de esta montaña perdida de la mano de dios?- Pregunté riendo.

-Ahhh es genial, se echa de menos el sol cuando vives aqui.- Me rodeó con el brazo y fuimos juntas a la entrada del internado, nuestros chofers le daban las maletas a los criados del centro con nuestras fichas, para que llevaran nuestro equipaje a las habitaciones.

En recepción recibimos el número de nuestro cuarto, siempre rezabamos para que nos tocara juntas pero nunca había habído suerte.

-Hmmm... 254.- Dije sin más, cuando alcé la mirada ví que Ino me miraba boquiabierta, sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-¡254!- Gritamos ambas al mismo tiempo pegando saltitos agarradas de las manos.

-¡SHHH! Señoritas, no griten.- Dijo una mujer anciana con el gesto duro, callamos de golpe y nos miramos de reojo mientras nos inclinabamos pidiendo perdon aguantando la risa.

Agarradas de las manos subimos escaleras arriba buscando nuestro cuarto, cruzando la esquina nos tropezamos con alguien.

-Ay... lo siento.- Dije sin fijarme en quien era, cuando se giró casi nos dá algo, era Karin, dios, que asco de tía.

-¡Ten cuidado! Joder...- Dijo alejandose y murmurando cosas con sus lacayas. Nos miramos mutuamente Ino y yo y suspiramos cansadas. Nos acercamos a la puerta que nos tocaba y con la llave que nos dieron en recepción abrimos. Era una habitación semicircular enorme, las camas estaban frente a frente y dos mesas de estudio a los lados bajo los ventanales. Había dos armarios empotrados de madera oscura y dos cuartos de baño separados.

Ya estaban ahí nuestras cosas, enchufamos el aparáto de música y pusimos música mientras colocabamos la ropa, los libros en las estanterías...


	2. Paranoia

**CAPITULO 2**

 ***¡Alumnos y alumnas del St. Bernardette, acudan a la sala de ceremonias para el discurso de la directora!***

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo, después de ordenar aquel desastre que teniamos por equipaje nos habíamos tumbado en la moqueta suave, y mirando el techo conversabamos de lo que habíamos hecho en vacaciones, de la familia... Levantarse ahora debería ser un delito, estabamos tan, pero tan apalancadas.

Nos levantamos lentamente y agarradas de la mano (como íbamos siempre desde que eramos pequeñas) nos dirigimos escaleras abajo, hacía la sala de ceremonias. Aquel sitio era tenebroso y oscuro, me recordaba a mi casa, pero peor, pues no estaba mi familia, ni la gente que conocia, ni mi habitación.

-Hola preciosa...- Escuchamos a nuestra espalda, cuando nos giramos ví a Ino correr a sus brazos, ese era Sai, su novio, empezaron en verano cuando se encontraron en Taipei con sus familias. -Yo sigo caminando eh tortolitos.- Bromeé mientras me alejaba, no me gustaba estar de sujetavelas, prefería dejarles intimidad.

Cuando llegué a la sala cogí sitio en la ultima fila, los profesores tenían la extraña manía de mirar fijamente a los alumnos que tenían mas a la vista cuando hablaban.

Sólo se escuchaba el cuchicheo masivo de los estudiantes, hablando entre ellos, cotilleando, bromeando, nada nuevo para mí. *Sakura...* Escuché que susurraban, alterada miré en todas las direcciones pero no parecía que hubiera nadie llamandome, me calmé rapidamente, pues una vez leí que el cerebro de las personas está siempre alerta a cualquier llamado y es normal escuchar nuestro nombre sin que nadie lo haya hecho. *Sakura...Juguemos al gato y al raton.* La imagen de aquel bosque de mi sueño se me cruzó, me estaba volviendo loca, la falta de sueño me estaba volviendo loca. Las marcas de mi cuerpo comenzaron a arder, tuve que taparme la cara con las manos para que la gente no escuchara mis gemidos lastimeros, con fuerza de voluntad apoyé las manos contra mis piernas y me enderecé tratando de calmar el dolor, pues es parte de nuestro cerebro, si piensas que no te duele, no duele.

Respiré hondo, estaba rígida, mentalizandome de que todo era producto del cansancio. Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, nadie, todos andaban metidos en sus asuntos.

El sonido chirriando del micro siendo volteado me devolvió a la realidad, la directora estaba frente a el, tratando de llamar la atención de los alumnos.

-Bien, estamos aquí un año más, para muchos es el principio y para otros muchos es el final, pero deciros a todos que intentaremos que sea vuestro mejor año, como sabeis hemos hecho muchos cambios, la biblioteca antígua esta por fin a vuestra disposición, y el profesorado tiene nuevos miembros...- Blablabla... Todos los años nos echa una charla que no nos sirve de nada, me limité a jugar con los pliegues de mi falda, sabía que estaban hablando los profesores nuevos, pero no atendía, estaba inmersa en mi cabeza.

Además tampoco podía salir, las monjas vigilaban, el centro fué comprado por la directora, pero se seguían encargando de él las monjas, era muy raro todo. Al menos no te obligaban a estudiar religión.

Después de una hora y 38 minutos después la ceremonia de las narices terminó y dió carta blanca al día libre, yo aproveché para visitar la biblioteca antigua, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como era, por la cara de las monjas, no les debió hacer mucha gracia que abrieran la biblioteca.

Empujé la pesada puerta de madera maciza, olía a libro viejo y a cuero curtido, recorrí los pasillos entre las estanterías, nadie había ido allí, se estaba muy bien alejada del bullicio. Con la yema de los dedos acaricié los libros, uno de ellos hizo que sintiera un pequeña descarga electrica. Me paré en seco y saqué aquel libro, no tenía portada, solo cuero crudo.

Me dirigí a una mesa de las del fondo y me senté con cuidado encendiendo una lamparita, aquel sitio era oscuro.

Apoyé el libro y con cuidado desaté los cordones que lo cerraban, me sorprendí mucho pues estaba escrito a mano, parecía un diario. Pertenecía a una tal Victoria, todo parecía normal, pero después de unos meses la letra era diferente, como temblorosa.

Me paré en seco en una página y comencé a leer detenidamente.

 _"13 de Diciembre de 1794_

 _Otra vez el mismo sueño, Dios mio ayudame, algo oscuro me persigue, me marca y me perturba mientras duermo, sueño que estoy en un bosque, la niebla baja por la montaña y voy descalza y con un vestido blanco, algo o alguien me sigue... Tengo miedo y solo puedo rezar, no se lo puedo contar a nadie, pensarían que estoy loca..."_

Un escalofrío me recorrió, pasé las hojas y cada vez eran mas caóticas, la letra se distorsionaba, a ultimas solo se leía una y otra y otra vez.

 _"El fuego purifica, el fuego purifica, el fuego purifica..."_

Esta chica, ¿era la novicia que quemó el convento? Comencé a temblar, algo no iba bien, pero no me podía permitir emparanoiarme, me levanté rapidamente, guardando para mí aquel diario, rezando por que no se dieran cuenta de que me lo llevé yo, lo tenía que leer entero.

Corrí hasta mi cuarto, tropezandome con varias personas que se cruzaban, al entrar en mi cuarto escondí bajo el colchon el diario, me tumbé en la cama enterrando la cara en la almohada. Una corriente de aire abrió la ventana tirando la lampara de la mesa.

Pegué un gritito ridículo, suspiré, Sakura eres idiota, sólo es una corriente de aire, me acerqué a la ventana, acerqué mi mano para cerrarla y otra corriente me golpeó haciendome perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. El breve instante en el que la vista se me nubló por el golpe pude ver una figura alta acercarse a mí, ladeé la cabeza tratando de enfocar, pero ya no había nadie. Mi respiración se alteró, esa presencia se me hacía familiar, pero sabía por que.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo girarme rapidamente, pero todo el miedo se esfumó, ahí estaba Ino dandose el lote con Sai, se chocaban con todo y tiraban las cosas. Carraspeé un poco la garganta para que se percatasen de mi presencia por lo menos.

-Ah Saku... perdón pensaba que no estabas aquí jeje...- Dijo apenada, todavía agarrada a Sai.

-No te preocupes, os dejo privacidad.- Dije riendome mientras salía, antes de salir de guiñé un ojo a Ino, me lo devolvió y cerre la puerta. ¿Qué hacía mientras Ino follaba con Sai?

Aún apoyada en la puerta pensando algún plan para distraerme pude escuchar los gemidos de Ino, me voy me voy... Escuchar a mi mejor amiga dandole al tema no es agradable.

Si al menos hubiera cogido el diario... No, mejor no, me estoy montando peliculas por culpa suya, en cuanto pueda lo cojo y lo devuelvo.

Bajé a la cafetería, estaba desierta, los estudiantes estaban o en sus habitaciones o en el jardín, pues todavia hacía buen tiempo, y eso en esta montaña es dificil, enseguida empezará el frio, la niebla, la lluvia y la nieve, había que aprovechar el sol.

Pedí una taza de té verde y me senté al lado de los ventanales que daban al lago que había tras la escuela, envolví mis manos alrededor de la taza, sintiendo el calor que desprendía. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la frente al cristal.


	3. Marcada a fuego

**CAPITULO 3**

A las dos horas de haber tenido que abandonar la habitación por la emergencia sexual de Ino, volví, dudo que sigan ahí, dale que te pego. Pegué la oreja a la puerta tratando de escuchar el minimo sonido, pero nada, solo silencio.

Lentamente giré el picaporte y abrí lentamente asomando la cabeza, pero ni siquiera estaban ahí, relajé los hombros y entré en la habitación cerrandola tras de mí, su cama estaba destrozada y me reí por dentro. Me quité los zapatos y los dejé cuidadosamente en el zapatero.

Desabroché la falda y la dejé caer al suelo, luego le siguió la camisa. En ropa interior doblé la ropa y la dejé sobre la cama.

Una Ino escandalosa como siempre irrumpió en la habitación como un tornado, dandome un susto de muerte. -¡Ino! No entres así jo...- Hice un pucherito con la mano en el pecho.

-Lo siento Saku...- Dijo sonriendo, cuando me relajé vi que Ino me miraba detenidamente. -Saku... ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado golfilla?- Dijo con una sonrisa macabra y los ojos entrecerrados, señalando las marcas de mi cuerpo.

-Ehh, no nada, es... falta de hierro.- Dije nerviosa, no había ido al médico pero era lo más probable.

-Hmmm ya, ya me lo contarás...- Soltó sin perder aquella sonrisa rara de su cara. Resoplé.

Del armario saqué un pijama negro de pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes, era el unico de verano que tenía, porque duraría poco este tiempo.

Ví a Ino salir del baño con un vaquero largo y una camiseta ajustada y unas botas planas, iba a salir, seguramente.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunté, si levantar mucho la vista.

-He quedado con Sai en la orilla del lago que hay ahí atrás...- Dijo sonriendo, que mona, ese chico le gustaba de verdad y se le notaba. Salío corriendo de la habitación, no me dió tiempo ni a decirle "Adios".

Negué con la cabeza riendome, esta chica...

Esa habitación, me daba escalofrios, encendí la luz y deslicé la mano por debajo del colchón y saqué el diario. Otra descarga electrica me recorrió la espalda haciendo que lo soltara y se cayera al suelo.

Bajé de la cama posando los piés en el suelo, notando el cambio de temperatura drástico.

El diario había acabado debajo de la cama, me puse sobre las rodillas y me agaché metiendo medio cuerpo bajo la cama. Apenas veía bien, la cama era grande y la habitación que ya de por sí era oscura no ayudó.

La bombilla explotó derepente haciendo que del susto me golpeara la cabeza con el somier de la cama. Salí de debajo y me quedé de rodillas sobando la parte trasera de mi cabeza, alcé la mirada y en efecto la bombilla había estallado.

Me levanté con cuidado de no pisar ningún cristal, me calcé las pantuflas de pelo rosa y me puse una bata, iría a buscar al bedel para que cambiara la bombilla y recogiera el cristal. A esas horas los pasillos estaban desiertos, y las luces apagadas. Fuí por el pasillo pegada a la pared hasta llegar a las escaleras. Las bajé con cuidado de no resbalar.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dando vueltas en el piso de abajo buscando el bedel, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, me resigné y me dirigí a las escaleras pero un sonido extraño me detuvo, provenía de la biblioteca antigua.

Me dirigí hacia allí empujando con suavidad la puerta de madera y asomando la cabeza, había una luz como de velas al fondo, tras las estanterías.

Entré del todo y cerré sin hacer ningún ruido, me abracé a mi misma mientras avanzaba por las estanterías, cuando llegué al fondo sólo había unas cuantas velas, pero no había nadie.

En la mesa ví una carta, estaba muy envejecida, miré varias veces a mi alrededor cercionandome de que no hubiera nadie y la cogí, esa letra era la misma que la del diario.

" _Sea lo que sea que me persigue, ha dado conmigo, no puedo evitar acudir a su llamada, tengo que terminar con ésto, tengo que obtener la salvación._

 _Todo empezó en este sitio, entre estos libros algo despertó y tengo que hacerlo desaparecer, y sólo hay una manera._

 _Lo siento._

 _Victoria._ "

El corazón comenzó a latirme muy rapido, ¿qué hacía esto aqui? ¿Quién había estado aquí?

Noté una respiración en mi nuca y me giré rapidamente. -¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Grité, estaba sustada, tengo que admitirlo.

Me guardé la carta en el bolsillo de la bata y corrí hacia la salida, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta con la yema de los dedos cuando un fuerte tirón a mi espalda me hizó salir disparada contra una estantería, haciendo caer varios libros sobre mi.

Me había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza y estaba mareada, ví una sombra acercarse a mi, no podía enfocar bien. Noté que me levantaba la cara por el mentón, cuando afiné un poco la vista pude distinguir una sonrisa, unos ojos negros que me miraban fijamente, pelo negro, piel nívea...

Algo humedo bajaba por mi cara, deduje que era sangre, del golpe que me acababa de dar contra la estantería. Queria gritar, pero no podía, esa sensación de anulación en mi cuerpo se me hacía familiar.

-Vaya... Eres una criatura tan fragil...- Dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la mía, noté como su lengua limpiaba la sangre que recorría mi cara, un calor abrasador a su contacto me inundó. Dejé escapar un suave gemido, no sabía por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba así, sentía pánico y no podía gritar, ni moverme...

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude reunir en esos pocos minutos traté de empujar a ese sujeto, pero no sirvió de nada, con un movimiento rápido me sujetó los brazos sobre mi cabeza con una de sus manos.

-Su...sueltame...- Ví como su sonrisa se torcía y negaba con la cabeza, con la mano que tenía libre me acarició el abdomen y comenzó a subir bajo mi camiseta, estaba caliente, ardía...

Se detuvo bajo mi pecho y comenzó a hundir las uñas, solté un grito ahogado, era como si me estuvieran clavando un hierro candente. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia, todo se volvió oscuridad.

-Saku... ¡SAKU!- Grité levantandome de golpe en la cama, ¿en la cama? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Alcé la mirada y Ino me miraba asustada.

-¿Estás bien?- Se acercó a mi poniendo una mano sobre mi frente. -Estas sudando...- Dijo preocupada.

-Eh... ah sí, sólo ha sido un mal sueño...- Dije poniendo la mano bajo mi pecho, me ardía. -Ve... ve yendo a clase, no tardo en vestirme...- Asintió aún preocupada y salió de allí lanzandome un beso.

Me levanté corriendo hacia el baño, parandome frente al espejo me levanté la camiseta. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no había sido un sueño, bajo el pecho tenía un pentagrama grabado a fuego, con pequeños simbolos rodeandolo, todavía podían verse las heridas de las uñas de aquel... ser.

Me quedé sentada mirando la nada, tratando de calmarme, ya no iría hasta la siguiente clase, iba muy tarde y no me dejarían entrar. Con las piernas temblorosas me levanté y saqué el uniforme, debía llevar una vida normal, por el bien de mi salud mental.

Me vestí lentamente, evitando mirarme en el espejo, aquellas marcas eran horribles, me recordaban lo impotente que me sentía en la presencia de aquel ser.


	4. Leviatán

**CAPITULO 4**

Cuando hubo sonado el timbre que daba paso a la segunda clase del día yo ya estaba allí, sentada al fondo de la clase, mirando por la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tenía lagunas, pero lo esencial podía recordarlo con lucidez.

Cuando la imagen de su lengua recorriendo mi piel se me pasó por la cabeza, un calor abrasador me cubrió hasta mi parte más intima.

Me mordí el dedo pulgar para ahogar el suave gemido que amenazaba con salir. El sabor metálico que sentí me hizo aflojar la mandíbula, me había hecho sangre.

 ***Shh... todo lo que cubra tu cuerpo quiero hacerlo yo mismo...*** Otra vez esa voz, como la del auditorio. Ahora estaba segura que ese ser tenía que ver con la voz, con los sueños, y con el incendio... Estaba segura, no había otra explicación.

 ***Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza...*** Pensé, cerrando los ojos y concentrandome. * **Sintiendolo mucho... tu, yo no, he de decirte que estare aquí mucho, mucho tiempo...*** No podía verle, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Apreté la mandibula, estaba acumulando mucha tensión.

 ***Sal de clase.*** Ordenó, el miedo me invadió y negué con la cabeza. Un fuerte calor empezó a subir por mis muslos hasta mi zona intima, me estaba obligando a salir desde dentro de mí, si no salía montaría un espectaculo curioso en clase. Alcé la mano llamando la atención del profesor, que paró de explicar y con la cabeza dió paso a mi palabra.

-¿P-puedo ir a la... enfermeriahh... Me duele...- Fingí, asintió con la cabeza y yo salí corriendo de allí, me dirigí a la biblioteca cerrandola con pestillo desde dentro. ¿Qué me pasaba? Era como si mi cuerpo no lo controlase yo. Me giré aún apoyada en la puerta.

-¿Quien eres...?- Pregunté con miedo, no se veía nada, apenas había un par de ventanas, y estaba nublado sumado a las altísimas estanterias que no dejaban pasar la luz. -¿¡QUIÉN ERES!?- Repetí gritando y dejando caer lagrimas por mis mejillas.

-Shh... No grites pequeña...- Dijo desde algún lugar de aquella biblioteca, el corazón me iba a mil. Cuando mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad pude ver una figura sentada en una de las mesas del fondo. Ví como alzaba la mano y con el dedo me decía que me acercara. Lentamente me aventuré hacia allí, me movía el miedo, la curiosidad...

Cuanto más me acercaba más detalles podía sacarle, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca ví que era un joven alto, vestido con vaqueros y camisa negra, tenía un cuerpo atlético, ojos negros, pelo lacio y azabache... Me quedé embobada mirandole, era, era increiblemente bello, como un ángel caido. Me abofeteé mentalmente por pensar eso de un ser que no era ni siquiera humano y que estaba jugando conmigo.

-¿Qui-quién eres?- Pregunté temblando y abrazandome a mi misma.

-Tengo muchos nombres...Saacaro, Belaam, Alpiel, Efelios, Leviatán... Pero me gusta más que me llamen Sasuke.- Dijo sin más, con un rostro de indiferencial total.

-U-un momento...se dice que Leviatán es uno de los cuatro príncipes del infierno, junto a Satán, Lucifer y Belial... ¿No?- Retrocedía poco a poco, si los libros tenían razón estaba en problemas, aunque, en problemas seguía estando.

Aplaudió lentamente, bajando de la mesa, era mucho más alto de lo que parecía, avanzaba a pasos lentos hacia mí. Yo solo retrocedía dando traspiés, ví que sus ojos estaban tornando a un rojo carmesí, solo bastó esto para que diera la vuelta y corriera, corriera con todo mi alma, pero éste apareció frente a mí, cuando quise frenar tropecé y caí al suelo, torciendome el tobillo y haciéndome un corte en la rodilla.

-¿¡Que quieres de mi!? ¡Joder!- Sentada en el suelo me arrastré hacia atrás hasta la estantería. De un salto se posó frente a mí agachado hasta mi altura, mirandome fijamente con esos ojos rojos.

-Lo quiero todo.- Susurró a pocos centímetros de mí con una voz profunda y penetrante, sentía que podía verlo todo de mí, me sentía desnuda ante su mirada. -Hagamos un trato, tu cuerpo, tu alma... a cambio de la seguridad de los que quieres.- Sentenció.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, ví como acercaba su boca a mis ojos y depositaba un suave beso, impregnando sus (perfectos) labios de mis lagrimas y lamiéndolos.

-Delicioso...- Susurró en mi oido, con una mano sujetó mi cara y con la otra mis manos, acercó su cara a la mía y me besó, un beso voraz, podía notar su lengua queriendo abrirse paso por mi boca y algún que otro mordisco.

Buscando aire permití entrar su lengua, acarició la mia, estaba caliente, sentía que en cualquier momento podía prender en llamas. Me soltó sin separar su boca de la mía y de un momento a otra me ví cargada en brazos, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura sujetandome para no caerme. Sus manos agarraban mi culo con firmeza, quise separarme de él y mordí con todas mis fuerzas. Le ví sonreir. -Hmm... si te portas mal, te tendré que castigar...- Entonces sentí un fuerte azote en mi culo, de la impresión hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y grité.

Noté su lengua recorrer mi cuello, me removí en mi sitio y le golpeé en la cara haciendole ladear la cabeza, aunque sabía que no le había hecho nada.

-Tu lo has querido...- Me llevó hasta una mesa y me colocó boca abajo con el culo en pompa, quise moverme, correr y esconderme, pero unas serpientes que no sé de donde salieron comenzaron a enrollarse sobre mi cuerpo, no me podía mover. Noté las manos de Sasuke calientes subirme la falda y bajarme las bragas. Chillé, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí.

Otro azote fuerte, y otro, y otro... El dolor se transformó en picor y el picor en calor que se extendía hasta mi intimidad, la cual se humedeció. No entendía por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba así. -¡Sueltame! ¡Porfavor!- Supliqué removiendome en mi sitio.

-¿Te vas a portar bien?- Susurró agachado sobre mi espalda y con la mano posada sobre mi culo, noté el roce de su erección bajo los vaqueros sobre mi intimidad. -Ahh...S-si...- Las serpientes desaparecieron y dejé de notar su contacto.

Me incorporé en la mesa y no había nadie, solo yo, sobre la mesa, sin bragas, llorando y con el culo rojo, bajé de la mesa y corrí hacia la salida tropezando con todo.


	5. Sueños

**CAPITULO 5**

Estaba en el frío suelo de la ducha, sentada, dejando caer el agua hirviendo sobre mi espalda, me sentía sucia, tenía que limpiarme bien, con fuego si hacía falta... Con fuego.

Ahora entiendo a Victoria, alargué la mano y cerré el grifo mientras me levantaba, me envolví en una toalla rosa que tenía a mano. Me sequé el pelo y me tumbé en la cama mirando el techo, todo me daba vueltas.

-Sakuuu... - Dijo Ino entrando por la puerta y sentandose a mi lado. -¿Qué ha pasado? Te has ido de clase a segunda hora y no has vuelto...- Sonaba preocupada, y odiaba mentir a Ino pero no le podía decir la verdad.

-Nada... me encuentro mal.- Dije cortante, girandome y dandole la espalda en posición fetal.

Note como se levantaba y salía en silencio de la habitación, había sido demasiado dura, odiaba como me estaba comportando.

Ahí tumbada noté como poco a poco el sueño me iba venciendo.

 **Me encontraba en un bosque, ese bosque de nuevo, oscuro, caminé no se durante cuanto tiempo pero de un momento a otro ya no estaba en el bosque. Estaba en la biblioteca, comencé a ojear los libros hasta que el crujido de la madera a mi espalda me hizo reaccionar. Me giré lentamente y ahí estaban esos ojos rojos de nuevo.**

 **-Fragil y delicada criatura...- Dijo, noté como su mano acariciaba mi cara suavemente, suavemente hasta que deslizó la mano hasta mi nuca agarrandome del pelo y tirando hacia abajo, haciendo que mi cara mirase al techo. Me quejé en voz baja.**

 **Acercó su cara a mi cuello rozandome con su nariz, el inhalaba. -Hmm... me encanta como hueles...- Susurró contra mi piel provocandome escalofríos. Con la otra mano me sujetó de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al mío bruscamente. Con su lengua comenzó a surcar mi cuello dando algún que otro mordisco. Me agarré a su cuello y con las piernas rodeé su cintura, Sasuke me tumbó soltandome el pelo, éste se tumbó sobre mí presionando con su rodilla mi intimidad. Se podían distinguír sus ojos escarlata brillar en la oscuridad, acercó sus manos a mi camisa y la arrancó sin miramientos, lanzando a un lado los despojos de ésta.**

 **Acercó su boca mis pechos, cogiendo con los dientes uno de mis pezones.**

 **-Ahhh-hh Sa-Sasuke...- Se escapó de mis labios, sonrojada me tapé la cara con las manos.**

-¡AHHHH!- Me levanté de la cama sudando y gritando, ¿qué narices había sido eso? Prefería mil veces el sueño tenebroso donde me perseguía. Intenté regular mi respiración, pero me era dificil.

Ví salir a Ino del baño con una mascarilla verde en la cara, un turbante de toalla recogiendo su pelo, una bata lila y el cepillo de dientes en la boca corriendo en mi dirección.

-¡Saku! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo medio chillando, nos quedamos mirando un rato fijamente hasta que la risa me venció. -Joder Saku que susto me has dado.- Hinchó los mofletes, yo me seguía riendo.

-Lo siento Ino, pero ¿cómo quieres que reaccione? Te veo salir del baño con... con esas pintas que... JAJAJAJAJA.- Estaba en la cama sujetandome el estómago, me dolía y todo. Ino poco a poco también comenzó a reirse.

-Va Saku, vistete, vamos al pueblo a tomarnos algo.- Dijo saliendo del baño con la cara lavada. Resoplé, que pereza.

Me arrastré hasta el armario sacando unos pantalones shorts de cintura alta, una camiseta blanca y una cazadora vaquera. Me vestí lentamente, cualquiera le decía que nó a Ino. Me maquillé muy poco, solo un poco de base y rimel para resaltar mis ojos. Al menos saliendo me distraía.

Ino llevaba un pantalón blanco ajustado con unas converse y un jersey corto azul, me sujetó de la mano y me arrastró hasta su coche, en el parking. Ella tenía un Corvette blanco, todo de ultima gama.

En el coche pusimos Heartbreaker de G-Dragon, esa canción era super pegadiza, mientras, charlabamos de todo un poco. En unos 20 minutos estábamos en el pueblo, era un pueblo muy bonito construido en piedra, rodeado de un bosque altísimo. Aparcamos junto a una tetería preciosa adornada con enredaderas y rosas, bajamos del coche.

Entramos juntas en la tetería tomando asiento en las mesas del fondo, recibiendo las miradas de la gente del lugar, a la gente del pueblo no le gustaba el internado. -¿Qué pedimos?- Preguntó relamiendose mirando todas las tropecientas tartas que había en el lugar, ignorando a la gente.

-Hmmm yo quiero un té matcha y una tarta red velvet.- Dije mirando la carta, que pinta tenía todo.

-Yoooooo quierooooo... té de limón y tarta de frambuesas.- Dejamos las cartas sobre la mesa y llevamos el papel del pedido a la barra, la camarera lo cogió sin dirigirnos la palabra y volvimos a nuestro sitio.

-Y...¿Tú que tal?- Pregunté mirandola con ojos de cotilla, obviamente preguntaba por Sai.

Se sonrrojó mucho, nunca había visto a Ino de esa forma, comencé a reirme, tenía una cara super graciosa. Nos distrajimos de la conversación cuando la camarera se acercó con las tartas y el té. Dijimos "Gracias" al uníono, recibiendo una mirada incómoda.

-Pues... Sai es genial... y en la cama... dios.- Dijo con la baba colgando mientras se comía la tarta.

-Me alegro por tí jaja.- Me llevé un trozo a la boca, me alegraba por Ino, al menos a ella no le perseguía un demonio... -Es de un par de cursos por encima del nuestro... ¿No?- Dije con la boca llena de tarta. Ella se rió y asintió, en la misma condición que yo.

Después de comer hasta reventar en la tetería salimos de compras, y dimos un pequeño paseo por la zona, tenían unos parques preciosos y las calles tan antiguas eran una maravilla. Ya eran las 8 de la tarde cuando volvimos en coche, oscurecía muy rapido en aquel sitio, y a las monjas no les gustaba que llegaramos tan tarde, y aunque no mandaran mucho en aquel sitio, no deberíamos enfadarlas.

Ino había quedado de nuevo con Sai, por eso salió del coche escopetada dejandome sola en la puerta del centro. Asique decidí volver a la habitación e investigar un poco. Entré arrastrando los piés, ir de compras con Ino es agotador, dejé las bolsas en el suelo.

Me puse el pijama dejando la ropa echa una bola y me tumbé boca abajo en la cama, con el portatil frente a mí. Abrí el buscador de internet y tecleé la palabra "Leviatán"

 _"La interpretación cristiana del Leviatán le considera a menudo como un demonio asociado con Satán o el Diablo"_

 _"Algunos eruditos bíblicos consideran que Leviatán representa las fuerzas preexistentes del caos"_

También aparecían fotos de una serpiente marína gigante, al parecer la pesadilla de todos los marineros.

Que bién, pensé irónicamente, osea, me persigue un demonio que representa el caos, hermano de Satan, Lucifer y Belial. Esto no puede ser real, tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Sigues pensando que esto no es real?- Escuché su voz tras de mí, me giré rapidamente como una croqueta en la cama, debí parecer estúpida.

Pero no había nadie, me llevé los dedos al entrecejo, me estaba volviendo loca ese demonio. Cerré el portatil y me quedé mirando a la nada a oscuras un buen rato, como si esperara algo. Poco a poco fuí cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.

El despertador comenzó a sonar, odiaba ese sonido chirriante que me perforaba los tímpanos. Me incorporé en la cama, ví a Ino hacer lo mismo, tenía unas ojeras enormes, seguro que apenas había dormido. Una sonrisa enorme me salió en la cama, entrecerré los ojos y la miré fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo incómoda, señalé con el dedo su cuello, eso no eran chupetones, eran mordiscos. Se sonrojó muchisimo y se metió en la ducha gritandome desde dentro. -¡Inmadura!-


	6. Caliente

**CAPITULO 6**

-María Antonia Josefa Juana de Habsburgo-Lorena (en alemán, Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna von Habsburg-Lothringen; Viena, 2 de noviembre de 1755-París, 16 de octubre de 1793), más conocida bajo el nombre de María Antonieta de Austria, fue una archiduquesa de Austria y reina consorte de Francia y de Navarra...- Me encantaba la historia de Marie Antoinette, por eso escuchaba atentamente la explicación del profesor de historia.

Ino por su parte estaba inmersa en una conversación en el movil, y el resto de la clase perdía el tiempo a su manera, tic tac tic tac, se escuchaba el reloj sobre las palabras de aquel profesor al que ya no le apasionaba su profesión.

El timbre sonó, provocando una estampida de estudiantes en dirección a la cafetería, yo por mi parte, me tomé mi tiempo para recoger las cosas, me quedé sola en la clase, se escuchaba el eco que hacía al guardar las cosas.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al profesor, me miraba fijamente, la verdad ese hombre me daba grima, pero tenía algo extraño. Cerró la puerta echando el pestillo y comenzó a subir los escalones en mi dirección.

Una espesa nube negra comenzó a rodearle, bajo la oscuridad ví como crecía en altura, y sus facciones cambiaban y se afinaban.

Retrocedí, volcando la silla y tropezando con ésta, cayendo al suelo de espaldas, sin quitar la vista de él. Cuando la nube se disipó ví aquellos ojos rojos, aquella mandibula cuadrada, aquellos labios... Sasuke...

-No me mires así dulce criatura...- Dijo sonriendo, vestía un traje negro sin corbata, le sentaba como anillo al dedo. -Sabías perfectamente que tu alma y tu cuerpo ya es de mi propiedad...- Dijo endureciendo la voz, sonando oscura.

Me arrastré por el suelo hasta que la pared me detuvo, no tenía escapatoria, cerré los ojos tratando de detener las lagrimas, que querían escapar como fuera. Respiré hondo y abrí de nuevo los ojos, lanzando a ese demonio una mirada de odio infinita. Me estaba haciendo pasar los peores momentos de mi vida.

-T-te odio...- Dije desafiante. Él sólo soltó una carcajada, haciendome sentir mucho más incomoda.

-Ya lo veremos...- Soltó derepente acercandose peligrosamente a mí, alzó la mano en mi dirección y pude notar una fuerza levantandome del cuello. No podía respirar, sólo podía ver como se acercaba mientras mi mirada se nublaba. La presión cedió, tomé una bocanada de aire, llenando mis pulmones como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pero seguía suspendida en el aire frente a él. El calor de sus manos rozando mi piel por sorpresa erizaron mi piel y dejé escapar un suave gemido. Me quería mover y no podía y eso me frustraba muchisimo. Noté como con sus manos bajaba por mi cintura y me arrancaba la falda, dejandola caer al suelo. Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada, no quería darle el gusto de mi verguenza.

Acercó su cabeza a mi ombligo y comenzó a inhalar, bajando hasta mi intimidad, estaba siendo demasiado para mí, me estaba mojando. Bajé la mirada, para encontrarme con la suya, que me miraba profundamente.

Con los dientes tiró de la goma de mis bragas, haciendo presión en mi vulva, mientras que con las manos apretaba con fuerza mi trasero. -Ah...¡Ahhh!- Grité, me mordí el labio inferior tratando de callar mis gemidos.

Con la lengua delineó por encima de mi ropa interior la linea de mi intimidad, empapandola aún más, los gemidos me salían sin control, por mucho que lo intentara, su lengua me estaba volviendo loca.

Sin dejar de hacer su tarea con su infernal lengua subió mis manos por debajo de la camisa, levantándola por encima de mis pechos arrastrando por el camino el sujetador, dejando al aire mis pechos. Masajeó lentamente. -S-Sasuke... P-paraahhh...- Traté de suplicarle, pero sólo hacía que pusiera más empeño en su trabajo. -No... no pararé... Hasta que pidas mas...- Dijo arrastrando su lengua por mi abdomen hasta mi pecho. Con los dientes tiró de uno de mis pezones, provocando una descarga electrica que subió por mi espalda.

Grité, me sentía patética, rindiendome ante él.

Dejé de sentir el roce de su piel y ví como se alejaba un paso atrás, desabrochando su camisa lentamente. Cuando dejó caer la camisa negra al suelo, la boca se me secó, pero no fué solo eso. Con una sonrisa torcida perpétua bajó sus manos hasta la bragueta del pantalon, el sonido de ésta bajandose me derritió, poco a poco sucumbía a él y sabía que aquello acabaría mal... o bien, depende de como se mire.

Cuando bajó por completo aquellos pantalones, ví como su erección se alzaba bajo el boxer negro. No podía apartar la vista, y él, obviamente, lo notó. -¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos, su mirada escarlata se coló en mi mente.

-S-si...- ¿Porqué dije eso? ¿Qué me pasaba? Él sólo sonreía mientras con sus manos bajaban el boxer, mi cara ardía, y mi intimidad también. Mi respiración era irregular, mi cuerpo reaccionaba con locura ante todo lo que estaba pasando. -Su-sueltame... porfavor...- Supliqué al borde del llanto.

Se acercó a mí, estaba completamente desnudo, y no podía dejar de mirarle, era perfecto. Tenía unas marcas negras que iban desde los hombros hasta el pecho.

Noté la camisa y el sujetador subidos sobre mi pecho deshacerse en pedazos, grité avergonzada, cerrando los ojos. Escuché una carcajada siniestra frente a mí, disfrutaba haciendome sufrir.

-Shh... relajate...- Dijo con su cara a pocos milímetros de la mía, abrí los ojos lentamente, y ahí estaba el rostro de su perdición, con esa sonrisa. Juntó nuestros labios, me devoraba, sus dientes tiraban de mis labios. Abrí la boca para dar una bocanada de aire, el calor me abrasaba, pero él aprovechó para invadir mi boca con su lengua.

Nos fundimos en aquel beso en el que poco a poco iba sucumbiendo más y más. Con sus manos bajó mi ropa interior dejandome completamente desnuda.

Con sus brazos sujetó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, notaba su erección contra mi intimidad humeda, aprovechó para rozar de arriba a bajo, empapando su miembro. El sonido pegajoso se me metía en la cabeza, era tan sucio... Sólo pude cerrar los ojos y enterrar mi cara en su cuello. Mis brazos fueron liberados, me aferré a su cuello sin quitar la cabeza de ahí.

Noté un golpe en la espada y luego frío, me había apoyado contra la pared, con una mano me sujeto una pierna y con la otra aferró mi cuello contra la pared, estaba completamente expuesta a él. -Ahora... sólo relájate...- Noté la punta de su miembro contra mi entrada, dolía, poco a poco entraba, cuando la cabeza hubo entrado se paró en seco y acercó su boca a uno de mis pezones.

La sensación era increible, logró que me olvidara del dolor. -¡AHHHH!- Grité, había hundido todo su miembro hasta la empuñadura, de un golpe seco. Mi interior se contraía alrededor de su miembro, lo notaba palpitar.

Poco a poco el dolor fué remitiendo, dejando paso a otra sensación, caliente, noté como empezaba a mover la cadera, adelante, atrás, adelante, atras... Mis gritos de dolor mutaron a gemidos de placer, no podía evitarlo. Cada vez más rapido, cada vez más duro. Soltó mi pezón para poder centrarse en mi boca. El beso se tornó humedo, dejando caer un hilo de saliva por mi barbilla.

Las embesitidas eran frenéticas, mis labios estaban hinchados, mi culo rojo por el agarre fuerte de su mano, igual que mi cuello.

Una descarga electrica comenzó a invadirme en el bajo vientre, mis pezones sensibles rozaban contra su pecho. El orgasmo me golpeó, nublandome la vista, convirtiendo mi cuerpo en un flan.

Sasuke aceleró aún más, le escuchaba gruñir, era excitante ese sonido, le ví abrir la boca y apretar la mandíbula. Noté un liquido caliente llenarme por completo, las embestidas cedieron. Nos quedamos quietos, recuperando el aliento, estabamos calientes y sudorosos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, no sé en que momento, pero me quedé dormida sobre él.

Abrí los ojos con la respiración agitada, estaba en mi cama, desnuda, no había sido un sueño. Me enrrollé en las sabanas y me tumbé en posición fetal. El sueño me venció de nuevo.

* * *

 **Muchas muchisimas gracias por los comentarios de verdad :'3 Sois un amor 3333**

 **Me anima mucho que os guste mi fic 333**

 **Os chero! 3 *^***


	7. Presentimientos

**CAPITULO 7**

La luz que se colaba por la ventana me despertó, olvidé cerrar las ventanas cuando me desperté, pero no tenía el cuerpo para moverme. Maldecí completamente al sol por salir y a ese demonio, no quería ir a clase, tampoco podría hacerlo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido y cubierto en moratones, sin contar la marca bajo mi pecho, que ardía.

Escuché la puerta trás de mí abrirse y un pequeño zapateo acercarse, esos pasitos rapidos y ese sonido de taconeo, era Ino.

-Saakuu...- Dijo en voz baja, noté la cama hundirse y una mano ponerse sobre mi hombro. Me giré y la miré sobre mi hombro. -Mira te he traído el desayuno...- Puso frente a mí una bandeja con zumo, leche, tostadas, galletas, una pieza de fruta...

-Ino te has pasado...- Dije incorporandome en la cama. La verdad es que tenía hambre de mil demonios, cogí la tostada y le dí un muerdo. -Muchas gracias...- Le sonreí con los cachetes llenos de comida.

-¿Me vas a contar ya lo que está pasando...?- Preguntó sobresaltandome, de la impresión tragué mal, ahogandome con unas miguitas de pan, tosí un par de veces para aclarar la garganta. La miré unos segundos, si se lo contaba... No podía.

-Nada... llevo una temporada durmiendo fatal, eso es todo...- Dije sin mirarla, con la mirada fija en la bandeja que tenía frente a mis ojos.

La escuché bufar, y cuando quise mirarla estaba saliendo de la habitación, dando un pequeño portazo. Sabía que estaba perdiendo a mi amiga, pero no podía ponerla en peligro, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Después de aquello no me dirigió la palabra ni un solo día, sólo silencio, solo desprecio. Aquello no era lo único, Él no volvió a dar señal alguna, pasaban los días y parecía mas dificil que volviera a aparecer, cogió lo que buscaba y se marchó de la misma forma que vino, sin dar alguna explicación.

Mis notas comenzaron a subir, y poco a poco recuperé mi confianza de que aquel demonio no regresaría jamás, Ino seguía sin hablarme, no perdonara que le ocultara las cosas, pues eramos como hermanos, al menos lo habíamos sido algún tiempo, ahora todo se había torcido y sólo me quedaba la soledad. Por un lado era feliz, pero por otro me sentía completamente desdichada.

Y aún así, por alguna razón que nunca llegaré a comprender, extrañaba a ese ser que me había aterrorizado, echaba de menos su voz y su roce con mi piel. Pero todo apuntaba a que no lo volvería a sentir.

Me había convertido en la apestada de la clase, no hablaba, no me sentaba con nadie, no comía con nadie. Sólo acudía a clase, sacaba buenas notas y leía.

Una tarde, saliendo de la habitación para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, me topé con Karin y su séquito de zorras, y a Ino con ellas. Me quedé sin habla, tan solo estaba ahí plantada mirando como una tonta. Ino devió la mirada en seguida, y Karin me miró altiva. -Vamos Ino-chan, aquí huele a perra...- DIjo con esa odiosa voz chillona, ambas se alejaron enredando los brazos. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, apreté los puños y corrí hasta la biblioteca antigua, no había vuelto a ir, pero era el único sitio que seguro que nadie visitaba y donde no me encontrarían llorando como una niña pequeña.

Cerrando la puerta tras de mí, me adentré en la biblioteca, llegando a la zona más oscura y alejada.

Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, dejando salir todo aquello que tenía dentro del pecho, lloré hasta quedarme sin lagrima alguna. Me sentía horriblemente sola, la soledad era un infierno, demasiado que la tenía que soportar en mi casa, ahora había perdido a mi amiga.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse a través de las estanterías, alcé la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, estaba horrible, no quería que nadie me viera con esas pintas. Con la manga de la camisa me sequé las lagrimas y me levanté del suelo, me apoyé en el borde de aquel mueble enorme y asomé la cabeza, tratando de acostumbrar mi vista a la oscuridad.

Me quedé sin aire, había un chico alto, con el pelo largo negro sujeto en una coleta, el perfil era recto, como de otra época, pero era muy atractivo, estaba buscando algún libro entre los cientos que había. No llevaba el uniforme escolar, iba con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros ajustados. Ví como paraba de golpe y miraba en mi dirección entrecerrando los ojos.

De la impresión me escondí, me recordaba "peligrosamente" a alguien, y me daba mala espina. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible me acerqué a la puerta de salida.

-¿Qué haces aqui?- Escuché tras de mi, era una voz profunda, no había duda, era identico a Sasuke, solo cambiaba (ligeramente) el aspecto físico. Giré la cabeza y ahí ví esos ojos negros, como oscuros pozos en los que hundirse. Retrocedí.

-Eh... nada, buscaba un libro...- Dije apartando la vista de él, me giré y abrí la puerta saliendo de allí a toda velocidad, la marca que había bajo mi pecho comenzó a palpitar cuando ese hombre apareció y eso no me gustó para nada. No podía fiarme.

Corrí hasta mi cuarto y entré dando un portazo y dando enormes zancadas.

-¡Ahhh!- Me había chocado con Ino y caimos al suelo, la miré preocupada y cuando quise abrir la boca para disculparme ella comenzó a reir. -¡No seas patosa Saku!- Dijo entre risas.

Yo no pude más que quedarme boquiabierta, cuando quise darme cuenta me estaba abrazando. -¿Ino?- Pregunté.

-Lo siento... Saqué las cosas de quicio...- Le correspondí el abrazo y comenzamos a reir juntas, aquello no había podido ser mas fortuito. Después de aquello nos pasamos la noche comiendo dulces y viendo peliculas del estilo Greace, Pretty Woman... Hasta quedarnos dormidas.

 **(Siento haber tardado tanto en sacar capitulo nuevo y que encima sea tan corto, estoy de examenes ;3; lo sientooo! El proximo capitulo será mucho mas largo y mejor! :3)**


End file.
